Embry's Imprint
by crystalbleach208
Summary: Crystal Milena is a 17 year old girl who lives in Seattle. What happens when she she gets stuck under a root? What dose Crystal have to hide? Sucky summery I know but please read anyway. I will rewrite this someday, and when I do I'll post an author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Crystal

I had finally arrived at First Beach in La Push after a four hour drive. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror. My dark grey eyes had light circles under them because I got up early that morning so I could spend as much time as I could at the beach. My black hair was also a little bit of a mess but I brushed it really quick before I got out of my black Volkswagen Bug. As I looked around at the people who lived on the reservation, I felt like a ghost. Compared to the Quileute's russet skin, I was as pale as a ghost. Thank god it was sunny. I might be able to actually get a tan on this day. Considering it was Washington, it was surprisingly sunny. I walked around, mostly, but I also did some swimming. Although it was strange, I felt like I was supposed to be here. I'd been feeling tiny pulling sensations to this place for a while, but now that I was here the sensations were even stronger.

As the sun began to set I was walking on the edge of the forest on First Beach. I hadn't seen a single hot guy in this entire day, which I found interesting considering I was a magnet for creepy hot guys. Maybe that was nullified by what was pulling me here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some teenage boys pushing someone like they were trying to get him to go some were. Even though I was far away I could tell they were just joking around so I wasn't worried. I eventually decided that I should start heading back to my bug, but on the way there I tripped over a root. I tried to pull my foot out but I realized it was pointless. Unless I had someone to help me, my foot was stuck under the root. I put my head onto my arms as I waited for someone to come and help me. I really hoped that no one would step on me because they didn't see me.

"Do you need some help," I jumped at the sound "it looks like you're stuck."

"Um, yeah, I do need some help." I said

"I'll pull up the root a little so you can get your foot out."

"OK."

I felt the pressure on my ankle disappear so I pulled my foot out with a wince. I tried to stand up, but I almost fell down again. The guy who helped me caught me as I began to fall.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle."

I looked up at his face. He had russet skin so I guessed he was Quileute, he also had brown eyes and black short cropped hair. He was wearing long cargo shorts that went down to his knees and a greyish blue shirt with greyish red sleeves.

"I should probably help you to your car then, I'm Embry Call by the way."

"Thanks, and I'm Crystal Milena."

I realized he was the boy that I saw getting pushed earlier that day.

"So…how are we getting me to the car?"

"Well, I was thinking you could put your arm around my neck so I can help balance you, if that's alright with you at least."

"Yeah, that's fine with me, if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck so I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. I did it because I wanted to. Plus I'm a nice person, I couldn't just let you lay there."

I heard a cough behind Embry. Embry moved to the side and turned around. Another guy was standing there looking at Embry with an annoyed look.

"Dude, we're going to be late! What's taking so long anyway?" then he saw me "Oh."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there, I'm just going to help her to the car then I'll be there, you can come with if you want so you know I won't ditch you to do it all by yourself again."

"Yeah, you bet I'll come with, if you ditch again Sam will kill us both." The guy said

"Yeah, I know…oh this is Crystal by the way, and Crystal, this is Paul." Embry said

"Nice to meet you Paul."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just her to make sure Embry doesn't ditch the bonfire again."

We walked to the parking lot in silence and then I pulled Embry in the direction of my car, and like a puppy fallowing someone, Paul was right behind.

"Will you be able to drive?" Embry asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just won't be able to get back to where I live, I'll have to find a hotel."

"Why won't you be able to get home?"

"I was planning on just coming here for today, I go to a high school in Seattle, I'm a senior. My parents live in Colorado. I transferred here from Colorado. I live with one of my friends but I'm getting ready to move out as soon as I graduate, but at least I'm on spring break so I won't have to worry about missing school."

"Do you want my cell phone number in case you need anything?"

"Yeah, that'll be good, I'll give you mine to."

After we exchanged phone numbers, Embry went with Paul to where ever they were going and I went to a hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow fanficton readers. This is the second chapter of my first fanfic. Please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Call

Embry

As soon as Paul and I got to the forest on First Beach we phased. The pack was meeting at Emily's house so we could go to the bonfire as a group with our imprints. Sam always hated when I was late but I never cared. The bonfires were for new pack members whether their part of the actual pack or a new imprint. Since I wasn't new to the pack nor did I have an imprint I had no idea why I had to go. We had three new pack members and one new imprint, all of who I've known for a while. The new pack members were Quil and Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee.

_Listen Embry, I know these bonfires aren't all ponies and rainbows, but this means a lot to Jake, Bella, Quil, Seth, and Leah. It means a lot to Jake because you two have been friends forever and he just imprinted on the girl of his dreams. It means a lot to the other four because they just went through their first phase. This isn't just about you. Bonfires are about the pack and their imprints. _Paul thought

_Wow Paul, I never figured you as a speech guy, and can you promise me something?_

_If it's not a stupid promise._

_If I ever imprint, remind me that I used to hate bonfires._

_ It will be my pleasure._

_ Now let's go. I don't want to get murdered by Sam._

We ran the rest of the way to Emily's house in silence. When we got there we phased back.

"Hey Paul, what should we say to Sam about why we're late?" I said as we started walking towards the house.

"You'll tell him the truth, you met a girl."

"It's not going to work! She was just a regular girl! I didn't even imprint on her!"

"Did you ever make eye contact?"

"No."

"There's the problem, you don't know yet, the key part of knowing if you imprinted is if you actually made eye contact. After you do that you start to feel a draw to that person if you actually imprinted. So you have no idea if she is actually your perfect match. Just tell Sam what happened, he'll understand."

"Do you really think so?"

"I think it'll work, probably, being Sam he might not."

"Thanks for the moral boost."

"You're welcome"

As we walked towards the house Sam came out looking very angry.

"Where in the world have you two been?"

"Embry met a girl."

"So? Did he imprint or something?"

"I don't know, I never made eye contact, I was helping her to her car, she twisted her ankle."

"Well at least you were doing something nice for someone, now let's get going. We're already late."

When we got to the house everyone was glaring at me. Everyone except Renesmee, Emily, and Sam. Sam gave a soft growl which got everyone to stop looking at me.

"Let's get going, Embry will explain why he's late, again, later. Right now we need to head to the bonfire."

When we got to the bonfire, everything went like it normally went. Billy told stories to the new comers and so on so forth. About half way through I decides to go do a patrol. I gave Sam the look I always do when this happens so he knew where I was going. When I reached the forest I phased no one else was phased so I was free to think what I wanted without people hearing. I hated when new people came, I'd had so many problems lately. First of all Quill had joined. I liked that he had joined so he wasn't left out, but still, no one truly wanted him to phase. Then there was Jake. He had imprinted on Renesmee so he was always spending time with her except when he was on patrol which was never the same time as mine. I missed being able to talk to Jake when I was depressed. Ever since her imprinted I hadn't go to talk to him at all.

If only there was someone I could talk two. I suddenly felt to people come into my mind. They were Sam and Paul.

_What do you want?_ I thought

_We wanted to check on you. You seemed really upset when you left._ Paul thought. Paul and I had become closer friends ever since I started being "abandoned" by people.

_Are you alright Embry?_ Sam thought

_I'm just a little lonely these days, I feel like an idiot to for not checking to see if I would imprint._

_ Hey, didn't that chick give you her phone number? Why don't you call her?_ Paul thought

_You got her phone number? Go give her a call. A visit if you want as long as your back in time for patrol._ Sam thought.

Crystal

I decided to call, I didn't need help but I wanted to talk to him. I took a look down my phone's speed dial list until I found the number listed Embry Call. I hit call.

Embry (At the same time.)

I decided to call, she hadn't needed help but I wanted to talk to her. I looked down my speed dial list until I found the number listed Crystal Milena. I hit call.

Both

An electronic voice said "Sorry, we cannot reach this person due to this person having another conversation, please try again latter."

Embry

Oh well, I guess she was talking to someone else. I thought. I decided to send a text.

Hey Crystal it's Embry, do you want to get together sometime?

I looked over the text then I hit send. Then I heard a knocking at my door. I looked at my clock. 11:30 pm. It must have been Paul knocking. I was late for patrol…again.

"Embry! Come on, we need to go on patrol! Get your butt out here!"

"I'm coming Paul!"

I went out the front door then Paul and I went out for patrol.

**Well that's the second chpter. I'd love reviews and critisism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heys! This is chapter 3. Please read, enjoy, and reveiw. I welcome critisism and sugestions.**

Chapter 3: The Beach

Crystal

I felt vibrating in my pocket. I took out my phone and look to see who had sent me a text. It was Embry. It said:

Hey Crystal it's Embry, do you want to get together sometime?

I laughed a little. I was glad Embry wasn't a guy that made some big speech about wanting to hang out. I liked the kind of people that said something without fluffy words. They went straight to the point. I answered his text.

I'd love to get together. I just need a where and when.

I hit the send button, it was 12:00 am so I decided to get some sleep.

When I woke, I checked to see if I had any messages from people. I had two and they were from Embry. The first one said:

Great! Let's meet at my place at noon, then we can go hang out at the beach. I'll send my address.

I took a look at the second one and sure enough it was his address, I looked at the time. It was 11:00 am. I decided to go get ready.

I got in my bug at about 11:45 and drove to Embry's. When I got to his house and was at the door I was surprised. I heard yelling.

"Embry were where you last night! You had me worried sick!"

Silence

"Every night I go and check on you but you're never there! Embry look at me, not the floor. Please tell me where you go."

Silence

"Why don't you ever talk to me any more Em, when you were little you would always talk to me, I'm your mother Embry, you can trust me."

More silence

I decided now would be a good time to ring the doorbell but before I did I heard one more thing.

"Embry, your grounded. I'll decide how long latter."

I rang the doorbell, and I decided to act like I didn't hear anything. The door opened and I saw women standing there. She had the same basic looks as Embry except she was shorter and had longish hair. I saw Embry standing at the other side of the entrance hall looking at the ground, then I saw something I didn't expect. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He was shirtless but he had dark blue sweats on. I acted like I didn't see him.

"Is Embry here? We were going to hang out today and he told me to meet him at this address."

"Embry's here, yes. And who might you be?"

"My name's Crystal, we met yesterday, I got stuck under a root and he helped me out. Then we talked a little and then he helped to my car. I twisted my ankle."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Embry's mother, Tiffany Call. I'll go get him."

"OK, thanks. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Call."

She walked away to what looked like the kitchen and then I heard her say

"Embry you have a guest."

I heard Embry mumble something back and then Mrs. Call came back.

"He'll meet you at the beach were you got stuck. He'll be there once he gets ready."

"OK, thanks Mrs. Call."

I left and drove to the First Beach parking lot. Got out of my car and walked towards the spot where Embry and I met. Because of my twisted ankle I had quite a lot of trouble getting to the spot. When I reached my destination I saw a big rock close to the spot. I went and sat on it while I waited for Embry. After about ten minutes I saw him walking towards me with his head down. He was wearing jeans which he had his hands in the front pockets. He was also wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. When he got closer he put his head up and then he reached me.

"Um…hi. Sorry about earlier."

"What? If you mean getting up late, it's OK, I do it all the time."

"I meant you having to hear my mom yell at me."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to lie. I know you were listening. You heard right as you reached the doorstep."

"Oh…wait, how did you know that?"

He looked up and met my eyes for the first time and smiled.

"I have my ways." Then he furrowed his eye brows like he was trying to figure something out. Then he looked away towards the ocean. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I've never been here before. What do Quileute's normally do? Hunt wolves?"

I saw him flinch a little at the last part. "Do you want to go cliff diving?"

"Um…what's that?"

"You dive off a cliff."

"I figured as much." I said rolling my eyes in mock sarcasm

"So, do you want to?"

"Sure, just help make sure I don't twist my other ankle on the way there."

When we reached the cliff I was a little nervous at the height. I looked over the edge at the jagged edge with the waves crashing against them.

"You aren't going to back out are you?" Embry said teasing a little

"Of course not, it's just been a while since I've been up this high."

"Don't worry, we'll jump together. I won't let you drown if I can help it. I promise"

"So how do I know when to jump?"

"Count of three?"

"Sure." I was nervous. We were really high up and I wasn't sure what would happen if the waves picked up while we were falling.

"OK, one…two…three…jump!"

We leapt off the edge together. A scream worked its way out of my throat. I quickly took a deep breath and then we hit the water. I resurfaced before Embry but before I could catch my breath a wave came down on top of me knocking underneath the water.

Embry

I had seen the storm growing a little on the cliff but I didn't think the waves would grow so quickly. I swam up to the surface and looked around for Crystal. I had seen her go up to the surface before me, but when I reached the surface, she wasn't there. I dove back under the water and looked around. If a storm was coming, she wouldn't be able to handle the temperature of the water for very long by herself. I began to look around even more furiously when the realization hit me. Freezing cold water and waves that wouldn't let normal human being back up to the surface. There were four possibilities that I could see right now. One, Crystal dies because of the lack of oxygen. Two, she dies from hypothermia. Three, she dies from the cold and lack of oxygen at the same time. Four, I find her and drag her back up to the surface where there's oxygen and heat from me. I looked towards the cliffs and saw her floating upside down with her eyes closed and bubbles coming out of her mouth slowly. I swam over to her and held her to my chest with one arm while I used the other one to help my feet get us to the surface. When I reached the surface I dragged the two of us to the beach. I put my ear close to her mouth. She wasn't breathing.

Crystal

I couldn't breathe. My throat felt raw from the salt water. My lungs burned from the salt water in them. Plus I was way colder than the cold I had been feeling lately. Wait. I had been feeling cold? That's right, I hadn't noticed before but ever since I felt that tugging sensation I'd felt colder than normal. I began to feel pushes on my chest from something warm. I felt the water coming up from my lungs. I began to cough. And even more water came out, but this time the water felt warm, not cold. I gasped for air. It hurt my raw throat and my burning lungs, but it also felt so good. The cold air filled my lungs, which was like ice to the burning sensation. After a minute I began to hear voices calling but I couldn't tell what it was saying exactly. I was also now aware to a new warmness around me. Then I was able to hear the voice clearly. It was like it was in my head and I was hearing it through my ears. It was saying "Crystal! Come on, wake up! Don't die on me! Please wake up!" I recognized the voice, it was Embry's. But there was someone else's. It was saying "Embry, it's too late. She's gone. I've heard your thoughts and I know what she meant to you. We should probably go talk to Sam." It was Paul

"She's not dead! She was breathing and still is!"

"Embry from the looks of it she's in a coma. Plus she's coughing blood… there is something we could try though. Remember when Sam slipped that one day?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to do that to her though! Everyone hated it! Some of us still do!"

"Your mom still doesn't know dose she, why don't you tell her?"

"If I did she would end up having a heart attack. She worries so much. If I told her it would be even more so."

There was silence between them

"Are you going to tell Crystal?"

"I don't know, even if I did, how would I tell her? How would I explain that I'm a monster out of a horror movie? She would probably run away screaming. I don't even know if she would trust me after today, I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt from cliff diving, now look at her."

I started to cough again I felt more warm water leak out of my mouth. My eyes flew open. I was on the beach with Embry leaning over me and holding me up with his arms. I blinked a couple times till my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Crystal, are you alright?" Embry said

"Yeah, I'm fine. My throats just sore." My voice sounded raspy

"Embry, you take her to her car, and I'll go get Sam to see if she can stay at Emily's for a while."

"She has to go back to school."

"You know since, well you know, she should probably transfer here."

"What's the 'well you know'?" I asked. This was getting too confusing.

"Embry, I think it's time you tell her."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll tell her when we get to the car after I talk to Sam."

"Take her to the car first, we can't let her get killed again."

"Come on Crystal, we need to get you to your hotel. Well, car first." Embry said

He helped me go across the rocks so that I didn't fall. We finally reached the car.

"OK, I need you to get in the back of the car, hide under the blankets in the back, no matter what don't come out and don't make a sound. I need to go talk to someone. I'll be back as soon as I can. When I get back, I'll explain everything, I promise."

I nodded. This was starting to freak me out. What was this big secret that no one would say out loud? What was going on?

"Hey, it's going to be all right." Embry said quietly. He pulled me into a warm hug. He set his chin over my head. My head fit perfectly under his jaw. He kissed my head lightly. "I'll be back as soon as I can," He whispered softly in my ear "I won't let anything hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

**hello people! i forgot to do this before but i'll do it now so i don't get sued. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! please read, eenjoy, and reveiw**

Chapter 4: The Vamp

Crystal

"I won't let anything hurt you." Embry whispered in my ear, then he ran into a forest. I hid under the blankets on the floor. The quiet was making me crazy so I decided to think about Embry. Why had he run into the forest? What did Paul mean when he said I should transfer? What in the world was going on? I heard a ripping sound and then I felt a cold breeze.

The blankets got yanked off and then I was looking into blood red eyes. The person grabbed me by the neck and slowly lifted me out of the car. I began to choke and the guys grip tightened. I couldn't breathe. He threw me across the parking lot and when I hit the ground he was there choking me against the ground. Then I saw Embry out of the corner of my eye. When he saw me he began to shake. A second later he burst into a huge wolf. The wolf had grey fur with black spots and a dark grey nose. Out of no were the freakishly pale red eyed guy pulled out a railroad spike and stabbed it into my lung and pinned me to the ground. My eyes widened at the sight of blood slowly leaking out from where the spike had punctured my lung. I screamed out in pain.

Embry

I saw her eyes widen as she looked down at the spike. The scream that came after would be forever etched in my mind. I ran and tackled the stupid leech off of her. He knocked me off a good hundred feet away. I got up and started to run towards him but I stopped. The leech had taken the spike out and was holding Crystal. He had one hand holding her arms behind her and one holding her chin ready to snap her neck. I could see the fear and pain in her eyes.

"I suppose I'll have to hurt her so she can't run away, not that I wouldn't be able to catch her, but I'll have to take care of you before I can finish her off, what a shame." The leech said calmly with a smirk.

Before I could do anything the leech put a hole into her back and out her stomach with his hand. He pulled it out and let go of Crystal and then she dropped down on the ground not moving. I couldn't hear her breathing but her heart was beating ever so slightly. I growled at the vamp. He had hurt her. I had finally found someone I loved and how ironic was it that the person to take her away from me. Then a thought came to me.

I began to howl, and one at a time I began to feel people in my head. My family.

_I need help guys, and girl._

_What do you need Embry?_ They all thought

_There's a leech in the First Beach parking lot. He attacked Crystal._ I could hear them all growl. Within seconds I had Sam, Quil, Jake, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah standing behind me. Sam was more standing next to me than behind me.

_Seth, Leah, phase back and go take care of Crystal while we take care of the leech._ Sam thought

The rest of the wolves, including me, surrounded the vampire. We then worked together to tear him apart. We phased back and the Jared lit a match and held it towards me.

"You should get the honor a lighting this one Embry."

I took the match and threw it onto the pile of shredded leech.

"Thanks Jared."

Then I remembered Crystal. I turned around and ran towards Leah and Seth.

"How is she?"

"Her hearts barely beating and she's still not breathing."

I knelt down besides Crystal. She looked like she had already died. Her eyes were rolled back in her head. I started trying to rip my hair out.

"This is all my fault, I promised that she would be alright. I promised she wouldn't get hurt."

"Embry, there is a way to save her," Sam said

"I'm not going to do that to her! I'm not going to turn her into a werewolf!" I yelled

"That's not what I was going to say, but that is another option. I was going to say you could do a miner version of a transformation."

"You're making no sense Sam." I said

"You can give her a little bit of your blood to heal her. Not enough to change her, but enough to speed up the healing proses of her injuries."

There was silence for a minute.

"How,"

"How what?"

"How do I do it? How do I heal her?"

"Well, it involves blood. A shape-shifter can put his or her blood into a wound of a human and it will speed up the process of the healing. Considering the railroad spike went into her lung, she might have to drink some to, to heal the internal injury. Let's take her to Emily's and deal with basic first aid. Then we'll get her to a hospital."

"How are we going to get her to Emily's?" I asked

"Would you mind if she rode you? That way you two can get there a whole lot quicker."

"Yeah, that'll be fine, what should I do when I get there though?"

"Emily should be there. Tell her what happened and have her get set up a room where you can transfer the blood."

I phased quickly and then Seth helped put Crystal on my back. Paul also phased so he could make sure the blood didn't attract any more vamps and to make sure Crystal didn't fall of.

As soon as everything was set I took off with Paul right behind me.

_Do we still have a deal?_ Paul asked

_Which one?_

_How that if you ever got an imprint to remind you that you hate bonfires._

_Of course it's still on, why wouldn't it?_

_Well, you've fallen in love with Crystal. I was wondering if you wanted me to tell you at the next bonfire._

_You bet you are._

When we arrived at Emily's house we phased back. I walked behind Paul while I was carrying Crystal, so he could open the door. Emily was standing in the kitchen.

"Do you boys want something to eat,-"

She stopped when she turned around and saw Crystal in my arms.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked with horror in her eyes.

"She got attacked by a leech, everyone's ok except for Crystal. Sam told us to bring her here so we can do first aid and a blood transfusion."

"You're going to try that are you?"

"Yeah, it's the only way she'll live without being changed or anything like that."

"I'll get a room set up." She said it like she had done this before

**well? how did you like it? please tell me in a reveiw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo laties and getalmen! this is the 5th chapter of my story, Embr's Imprint. onece again i must say, that i do ****NOT**** own twilight. read, enjoy, reveiw**

Chapter 5: The Transfusion

Embry

When Emily came and told us that the room was set up I had no idea what was going to be inside. When Paul opened the door I saw a bed, a chair next to the bed, a table next to the chair, and on table was a knife, bandages, and towels. I knew what I needed to do. I heard the door close. Paul and Emily must have wanted to give me some space for this. I walked and sat in the chair. I looked down at Crystal's face and was pained.

It looked as if she was squeezing her eyes shut. Her forehead was scrunched up and there were beads of sweat all over her face. I took the knife and cut the palm of my hand. I winced a little as the knife cut the skin. Blood began to slowly pour out. I put my bleeding hand over the hole in her chest. It looked like the wound absorbed the blood so I took that as a good sign. I then put my still bleeding hand over her stomach wound. I put more blood on that one than the other one because it was bigger. Now was the hard part. Getting her to drink some. She needed to wake up, I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Please wake up Crys, please, you need to, for me."

Her eyes cracked open slightly.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice cracked several times.

"You're at Emily's house. Now come on. Try and sit up. I just need you to do one thing, and then we're going to bandage you up and get you to the hospital."

She sat up slowly with a pained expression, and then she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You need to drink some of my blood, I'll explain everything latter."

She took my hand slowly and then slowly she put her mouth to the cut. She sucked up some of the blood then she swallowed. I helped her lay back down then I went to tell Emily I was done so she could go bandage her wounds.

When Emily went upstairs I grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around my hand. I turned around to look at Paul.

"You ok?" Paul asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked that I let it happen to her."

"You know what I find interesting?"

"What."

"That you still haven't told her you're a shape-shifter/werewolf, and that you haven't told her that you imprinted on her, I mean, she's all you think about these days, why don't you just go and tell her?"

"One, she saw me phase when she was attacked, two, how am I going to explain to explain to her that I magically fell in love with her just after she was attacked and nearly killed by a fairytale monster."

"She saw you phase? Dude, how did you make that happen?"

"I saw her in the hands of that leech and I lost it."

"Ouch, have you told Sam?" I shook my head. "Be careful when you do, he may understand but still," Paul trailed off.

Just then Emily came downstairs.

"Embry, go get Crystal, we'll drive her to the hospital."

Crystal

I heard voices, my head was pounding and all I could see was blackness. I couldn't remember what had happened. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright light. I looked around the room, I was in a hospital. I sat up and cringed. My stomach and chest hurt so much, I looked down and felt my stomach, and I could feel a healing hole. What had happened?

Just then I heard voices outside of my room.

"When can I see her?"

"If she's awake you can see her right now."

Just then a nurse walked in with Embry behind her.

"Well she's awake so I guess you can talk to her for a little bit, but not too long."

Embry walked over and sat on a chair next to my bed.

"So how have you been?" He asked a little nervous.

"Considering I have a hole in my stomach and my chest, pretty well, although I am wondering how I'm alive."

"Well, what do you remember, exactly?"

"I remember jumping off the cliff then waking up to you and Paul talking. Then we were walking to the parking lot. That's all I remember." I said

"Is that all you remember?" Embry looked worried

"Yeah, that's all I remember, are you alright Embry?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just, I'm glad and sad that you don't remember." He put his head in his hands then looked at me "I should go, I need to talk to Sam about something. I'll be back later."

"Why do you always go and talk to Sam about stuff."

"I'll tell you…someday." He said

He left as the nurse came in to give me more pain killers. I asked her when I came into the hospital and she told me it was about 3 weeks since I had been brought in. a little while later Emily came by for a visit with Kim and Clair. Emily told me she was the one who bandaged me up and took me to the hospital. Then she introduced me to Clair, her niece, and Kim, one of Embry's friend's girlfriends. We sat there, (or in my cased lay down) and talked for a while. Emily told me to call her when I got out of the hospital so all of the girls could hang out. I promised that I would and then they left and then the nurse came in again to give me sedatives so I could sleep. Right before I fell asleep I felt hot lips kiss my forehead.

Embry

I sat next to her bed as she slept. She looked so peaceful even though she was nearly killed. Why didn't she remember? I went outside and found a nurse.

"Is there a reason why she doesn't remember what happened her?" I asked quietly

"Well, doctors believe that in a near situation, one might try to forget if it's something traumatizing like attempted murder."

"OK, thank you for telling me" I said. What Crystal had gone through technically was an attempt at murder. I could think of three reasons why she would try to forget that night. One, she had almost died. Two, she was nearly killed by a stupid leech. Three, she had seen me phase into a werewolf. All three would give someone a heart attack. She had met two fairy tale monsters and was almost killed by one in one day. How could someone subconsciously not try and forget something like that. I was planning on seeing if I could tell her that night, but when I went to go and check she immediately got attacked. What kind of a person was I to let their imprint almost get killed by my mortal enemy?

**Well? how did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you my wnderful reveiwers, imust ask a favor of you, for the final kiss should it be big and flashy or soft and passionate. i will try and set up a vote-a-ma-bob thing so yeah...anyway I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. please read, enjoy, and reveiw.**

Chapter 6: The Dresses

Crystal

I took out my phone and called Emily. It had taken all of four weeks for my chest injury to heal and my stomach injury to almost be completely healed. The doctors told me to go easy as not to open up the wound and to come back if I felt dizzy or stuff like that. When I called Emily I told her that the hospital had just released me. After that she begged me to come over and hang up. When I reminded Emily I didn't have my car she said she would come pick me up. I waited outside until she arrived with her car. She got out and ran over to give me a hug. It felt nice to talk to her again. We got into the car and then we started driving to her house.

"Do you want to hang out at the beach for a little?" Emily asked suddenly

"Sure, I don't really have anything else to do."

When we arrived at the beach we went for a walk. She told me that she had called my school and told them about the accident. Since it was only a couple of weeks till graduation after spring break the school had just sent my diploma. She also asked me when my birthday was and I reluctantly told her that it was the following day. We walked and talked for about an hour then we went to her house. She told me that she and Kim had gone to my hotel and collected my stuff then hauled it over to Emily's. It was late so Emily showed me to the room I would be staying in for now. I didn't bother to change. Yes I had slept a lot at the hospital but it had been restless sleep thanks to the sedatives. I had fallen asleep before my head even hit the pillow. I woke up to Clair poking my forehead and Kim leaning on the inner door frame smiling.

"Waky, waky. Cwyisy need to wake up." Clair said with a pouty face

I put a pillow over my head to block out the light then I said "What time is it Kim?"

"It's noon. Now come on get up, Clair and I are taking you out shopping for dresses. Plus Emily saved some breakfast for you."

I bolted up right. "It's noon? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We tried trust me, but you were out cold. "

I got up and went downstairs. I graciously ate the breakfast Emily had saved for me. Then I went up to my room to change my cloths. I decided to wear greyish black skinny jeans, a dark blackish blue short sleeved V-neck, with black converse boots that had bright green laces and rubber that came up to my knees. I then put on a black belt with crystal studs and a black hoodie that was tight around my upper body. I left my hair down except for a small portion of hair that I pulled back in a black clip. My bangs were pushed to the side covering my right eye. I put on some lip gloss and purple eye shadow. I completed my outfit with black eyeliner that colored the tips a deep indigo.

When I walked downstairs Emily and Kim were talking. Then they saw me and their mouths dropped. I walked over to them as I said "What? Why are you staring at me?" I was a little worried. Finally Kim spoke.

"We were surprised by what you were wearing. When we heard what you looked like from Embry her didn't say you dressed…dark." She said wording her words carefully.

I laughed "I guess you have a right to be surprised. The first time we met I dressed in my cloths that I wear when I go out to the beach to be active and stuff like that. I also don't were make-up when I go out like that so it doesn't smear, but yeah, I'm technically a Goth. The second time we went out I didn't know what we were doing so I did the same thing."

Kim burst out laughing. "I can't wait to see Paul's face the next time he sees you dressed normally."

"Why?" I asked curiously

"He thinks you're hot, but that was when he saw you dressed not normally. He thinks Goths are stupid and lame." She was laughing even harder now and I was laughing to. After our laugh fest we grabbed all of our stuff. Kim had a purse and some other things plus Clair's stuff. All I had was my black lightly sparkly wallet with my money and id's. We barrowed Emily's car for the ride. After a while I asked where we were going.

"Port Angeles of course, it has the best shopping mall of all time."

When we finally arrived we went and grabbed some lunch at a Wendy's. Then we found the dress store. We talked for a minute so we knew were each person was. I was heading over to the section with the black dresses I searched through them until I found 3 ones that I liked. One had sparkly see through cloth over satin that hung lose for the bottom pat and the top was strapless with just satin. It went all the way down to the floor. Another dress that had spaghetti straps that was pure satin on the top layer. It also hung lose to the floor. Then the third had a layer of satin under a see through cloth that had sparkles and it puffed up a little bit but not too much. It went down to just above the knee cap. The top of the dress was satin with no sleeves or straps it had a belt that came with the dress. The belt was black and shiny with a square of fake diamonds. The belt was made to go around my stomach. I tried all of them on and decided with the third.

I went to find Kim with my dress. I finally found her. She was standing in front of Clair in a bright yellow dress. When I got over there she asked me,

"What do you think Crystal?" She asked. By the look on my face I was pretty sure that she knew what I thought. She went back into the dressing room and came out in her regular cloths.

"Will you please help me find a dress Crystal?" she asked

"Of course I'll help you, just give me a sec." I began to look her over. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a kidish look to her but she still looked like a teenager. She was wearing flip flops and regular jeans and a light gray long sleeve shirt. I knew what to look for now. I picked up Clair in one arm and then with my free hand I dragged Kim to the section with the brown dresses. I looked around a minute then I found the perfect dress for Kim. It was a real dark brown satin dress that went down to her heals it was a little puffy, puffier then mine. It had straps but thicker than spaghetti straps. It was plain but not to plain and if was the right size she would be beautiful. I grabbed her size of the dress and gave it to her. She began to complain but I pushed her into the changing room. While I waited for Kim I picked up Clair and sang a song I knew softly in her ear. Just then I heard Kim say my name as if calling me quietly. I took Clair with me into the changing room and I found Kim poking her head out when she saw us she came out and dragged us into a stall. She stood looking into the mirror with shock in her eyes."

"What wrong Kim?" I asked worried

"How do you think I look Crys?" she asked quietly. I smiled, she was surprised at how great the dress looked on her. I sat Clair down and walked over to Kim. I turned her around and gave her a hug.

"You look absolutely amazing Kim." I said

"How did you do it?"

"How'd I do what?"

"How did you know this dress would look good on me?"

"Oh, that parts easy. I realized that your hair and eyes were brown so that was a definite brown dress. Then I thought about your personality, you can be shy sometime and you're a normal person, not some Goth like me. I decided the dress should be sort of plain but not to plain. It's also long but not too long and not too short either. Then it has straps that aren't too thin or too big to make them sleeves. The length and the straps make it not show to much as to make people think your weird and show enough so people know you're not that shy once you get to know them. This dress fit your looks and your personality to a T."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew me so well."

"I didn't, I mean I knew you a little before now."

"What?"

"I looked at what you were wearing. Regular jeans and a regular long sleeve shirt indicate you're not some person who cares too much about clothing but cares enough for someone who's shy and the flip flops show that you're not super shy. So yeah, that how I did that."

Kim was gawking at me and then she said "You're observant, I didn't think you were that observant considering you met Embry stuck under a root."

"Aw, thanks, but yeah…I'm clumsy sometimes."

"Well anyway let's find Clair a nice little dress, and then let's go find some shoes."

After we got Clair her cute little grayish purple dress we went and found shoes. I got black heals that had straps. Kim got some brown fancy sandals that went perfect with her dress. And Clair got little black kid heals. After we finished the shopping and drove home. It was about four o'clock pm

**i love to get reivews so please do so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**i do not own twilight or the charecters (sorry if i spelled that wrong) except for Crystal. read, enjoy, and reveiw**

Chapter 7: The Tale

Crystal

When we finally got back to Emily's we came through the door laughing at how I was observant and clumsy. We told Emily we were back then we went upstairs to my room since I promised Clair and Kim that I would do their make-up. We all changed into our dresses because we were going out to dinner tonight. I did Clair first since she would be the easiest to do. I put on a little lip gloss and added just a tiny bit of blush. She was only four so I didn't want to go over bored. I then did Kim next. I put on lip gloss and a tiny bit of blush. More than I did for Clair but I still did a little. I then put on some eyeliner that made the tips of her lashes bronze. I then applied a small amount of sparkly bronze eye shadow. She looked in the mirror and smiled. With the dress and the make-up she looked so beautiful. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Come on, don't cry, you'll ruin the make-up."

She got up and sat on my bed as I did my own make-up. I started out by removing all the make-up I had on before. I put on silver lip stick and put on a faint blush of dark magenta. I then put on sparkly black eye shadow. I then put on mascara with the tips being silver. I stood up. I was wearing black tights to go with my shoes.

"Hey Kim, do want any jewelry and for me to do your hair?" I asked

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

I walked over to my jewelry box and grabbed a medium length bronze chain with a bronze rose. I also grabbed a matching pair of ear rings. I put them onto her and then I grabbed a bronze chain bracelet and put it on her wrist. I then curled her hair so it was a little curly but not to curly. I then grabbed a silver chain choker with a black diamond, and medium length silver chain necklace with a black rose, and a long silver chain necklace. I also grabbed an assortment of silver and black chain bracelets and put them equally mixed on each arm. I finally gabbed a pair of dangly black and silver chains. I took some of the hair from the side of my head and pulled it back so it was pinned frilling out and bending backwards. My bangs still hung in front of my right eye. The only true difference with my hair was that I put silver sparkles in it. Kim also had bronze sparkles in her hair except she had less than me. While I was finishing up Kim went downstairs to check on something, then she came back up right as I finished.

"Come on, let's get downstairs." Kim said. I notice she was smiling more than usual, maybe she had done something with Jared yesterday.

We walked down the stairs and when we reached the bottom all the lights were out. Then the lights flicked on with a bunch of people yelling "Surprise!" Kim yelled it also. I then understood what was going on. Emily and the others had thrown a surprise birthday party. All the girls were wearing dresses and the guys were wearing tuxes. Everyone started laughing at my face as I understood what was going on except some of the guys. There were only six people not gawking at me. Those people were Emily, the guy standing next to her who I guessed was Sam, Kim, and the person standing next to her witch I guessed was Jared, Clair, and the person's shoulders she was sitting on who I guessed was Quil. Out of the people who were gawking the person who looked the most surprised was between Paul and Embry.

I started to feel uncomfortable. I heard footstep then a slamming door. I looked up to see Embry coming towards me and that Paul was gone. Embry came up and hugged me and I hugged him back. He pulled away

"You, uh, look…nice." He said

"Um…yeah, I'm a Goth." I said so everyone could hear

Embry took my hand and kissed it which made me blush.

"Happy birthday, Crys." He said

"Are you angry?" I asked a little scared after seeing Paul storm out.

"Of course not, if anything I think you're more beautiful than before." He saw the look on my face "Don't worry about Paul, he has…um…anger management issues. He was a little disappointed to just find out that you were Goth."

After a little bit people started to talk again, there was snack bar that the boys raided. After a while Paul came back and apologized for what he did which I forgave him for. We sat down for dinner. Kim had told me we were going out but it had been a lie to cover up the party. After dinner we sat and talked a little bit. Then Kim helped Emily bring in a three layered black red velvet cake, my favorite. When I looked at the cake I took a quick look around again and then I realized all the decorations were black, grey, and silver. After Emily and Kim set the cake down I walked over and gave them both a big hug.

"What was that for?" they both asked at the same time

"Even though you just found out I was Goth today you made the decorations for this part black, grey, and silver, my three favorite colors."

"Aw, thanks, but you don't have to thank us, we did it because we wanted to." Emily said

"Even so, I'm a whole lot different than all of you yet you all are accepting, thank you, everyone" I said to everyone in the room. I felt on the verge of tears so I decided that I needed to leave so I didn't cry as much. "I'll be right back guys." My voice cracked at the end so the charade had been ended so I did a slow run out of the dining room upstairs to my bed room. I sat down in front of my mirror, then I put my head down and cried. One reason I went to my room was to get away from people, the other reason I came up here is because my breakdown would ruin my make-up and I didn't want anyone to see smeared make-up on my face. With how much make-up I was wearing I would look like a monster from a nightmare. I heard a light on knock on the door then Kim came in and said "Are you alright, Crys?" as she rubbed my back. I needed to talk to someone about my past. I needed to stop running from my past.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as I pulled my head up

"Nothings really wrong, they're mostly tears of joy. Could you help me wipe off the smeared make-up?"

"Sure, then I'm guessing you're going to reapply it?"

"Of course."

After a while we got all the smeared eye liner and blush. Then I reapplied the make-up so I looked the same as before, except for the red puffy eyes. We went back down the stairs and everyone welcomed me back with mighty cheers. I took my seat that I had before between Embry and Kim. Emily then pulled me over to the cake so I could blow out my candles. Everyone sang happy birthday which made my ears bleed. The guys were terrible singers, but I laughed at it. I thought about a wish that I would make then I blew out my candles. Emily cut smallish pieces of cake for all the girls then she let the boys attack the cake. It was funny to watch. I was standing in the corner of the dining room so I didn't get run over by a hungry teenager. They reminded me of…no, I can't remind myself of the past. It will only hurt more.

When I was done with my cake I went into the kitchen and washed the plate off. As I set it on the counter Kim came in looking worried.

"You've been quiet ever since you went upstairs. What's going on Crys?"

"It's nothing Kim, it's just that…I wish I had friends like you guys back in Colorado."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to school in Colorado I was…an outcast I guess you could say. The only friends I had left after the first year I met them. It was painful. But even they didn't truly except me. The first guy I hot close to was the first guy I went out with. It was like how it was with Embry, we hung out doing active things. He never saw that I was Goth until two weeks we started dating which was two weeks from when we first met. That night after the party he took me into the ally way by where the party was and he slapped me around. He even punched me a couple times, but it was mostly getting thrown into walls and being slapped. He tried to rip my clothes off saying that he hated the color black. That's when he started yanking my hair.

"I somehow got away and I called the police. When they arrived it was just he was about to start slapping me around again. When they saw I was Goth they told me that I had just called as a prank and that I hadn't been beat up. I tried to tell them that it wasn't a trick but the just replied that I probably deserved it. I ran away but he was there when I got home and he was really angry. He dragged me into another ally way but he had a knife this time. He cut my arms multiple times. Then he stabbed me twice in the stomach. He heard people coming so he ran away. Someone from my school found me lying there bleeding to death. The guy who found me had a crush on me. He took me to the hospital. There the doctors refused to take care of me saying that I probably did it to myself. The new guy, his name was Kiel, he told them that I had been attacked at that I didn't do it to myself. That night my heart stopped at least four or five times. When I returned to school, Kiel and I started dating. After our first kiss he promised to love me forever and that he would never leave me. On our first anniversary I found out he had been cheating on me for about six months. I ran home crying. When I got there I tried to talk to my parents but they wouldn't listen to me. They didn't agree that I should be wear to do whatever I want. They started yelling at me and I ran away for a while. Nobody accepted me for who I was back there. That's why I lied and said I was skipping a grade and going to college. I moved up here with my cousin so we've been living with each other ever since.

"When I went upstairs and was crying they were from joy and pain. Joy because I found people who liked me for who I was and pain because it brought back the memories of my past. The guys even remind me of my brother. They eat as much as he did. He was always hungry from all the running and sports he did. He was the only one who accepted me. The way Embry looked at me made me scared. I like him a lot, and if he ever wanted to become more than just friends I don't know if I'd ever be able to. I don't want to be hurt like I was in either of my previous relationships. The two nights I told you about? Those were the last night of each relationship. Ever since then, I've been scared of getting too close to someone, even a girl." I was shaking now. Those memories always brought back so much pain, sadness, and anger. So much that it made me shake. After a minute I stopped shaking and looked at Kim. She leaned in and gave me hug.

"No of us, especially Embry, would ever do that to you. Your part of our weird family now. We all love you. Some people in a different way than everyone else. We were just surprised to find out that you're Goth. We heard a lot about how you looked like us normal people." She said jokingly

I smiled at her "Thanks a lot Kim, I needed to heard that." Just then Emily walked announcing it was time to open presents.

Embry

I was walking to the kitchen but stopped when I heard Crystal and Kim talking in there.

"You've been quiet ever since you went upstairs. What's going on Crys?" I heard Kim say

"It's nothing Kim, it's just that…I wish I had friends like you guys back in Colorado." Crystal replied

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to school in Colorado I was…an outcast I guess you could say. The only friends I had left after the first year I met them. It was painful. But even they didn't truly except me. The first guy I hot close to was the first guy I went out with. It was like how it was with Embry, we hung out doing active things. He never saw that I was Goth until two weeks we started dating which was two weeks from when we first met. That night after the party he took me into the ally way by where the party was and he slapped me around. He even punched me a couple times, but it was mostly getting thrown into walls and being slapped. He tried to rip my clothes off saying that he hated the color black. That's when he started yanking my hair.

"I somehow got away and I called the police. When they arrived it was just he was about to start slapping me around again. When they saw I was Goth they told me that I had just called as a prank and that I hadn't been beat up. I tried to tell them that it wasn't a trick but the just replied that I probably deserved it. I ran away but he was there when I got home and he was really angry. He dragged me into another ally way but he had a knife this time. He cut my arms multiple times. Then he stabbed me twice in the stomach. He heard people coming so he ran away. Someone from my school found me lying there bleeding to death. The guy who found me had a crush on me. He took me to the hospital. There the doctors refused to take care of me saying that I probably did it to myself. The new guy, his name was Kiel, he told them that I had been attacked at that I didn't do it to myself. That night my heart stopped at least four or five times. When I returned to school, Kiel and I started dating. After our first kiss he promised to love me forever and that he would never leave me. On our first anniversary I found out he had been cheating on me for about six months. I ran home crying. When I got there I tried to talk to my parents but they wouldn't listen to me. They didn't agree that I should be wear to do whatever I want. They started yelling at me and I ran away for a while. Nobody accepted me for who I was back there. That's why I lied and said I was skipping a grade and going to college. I moved up here with my cousin so we've been living with each other ever since.

` "When I went upstairs and was crying they were from joy and pain. Joy because I found people who liked me for who I was and pain because it brought back the memories of my past. The guys even remind me of my brother. They eat as much as he did. He was always hungry from all the running and sports he did. He was the only one who accepted me. The way Embry looked at me made me scared. I like him a lot, and if he ever wanted to become more than just friends I don't know if I'd ever be able to. I don't want to be hurt like I was in either of my previous relationships. The two nights I told you about? Those were the last night of each relationship. Ever since then, I've been scared of getting too close to someone, even a girl." I heard her start to shake with hysterics. I then heard Kim lean in and give Crystal a hug.

"None of us, especially Embry, would ever do that to you. Your part of our weird family now. We all love you. Some people in a different way than everyone else. We were just surprised to find out that you're Goth. We heard a lot about how you looked like us normal people." She said jokingly

I looked down at the ground and walked away as Emily went into the kitchen to announce that it was time to open up the presents. Crystal had considered us going out but was afraid that I would hurt her. I had to change that.

**so how did you like it? please reveiw.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok, first off i'd like to thank every one who has reveiwed and for the sake of my writing, 1stMysteryWriter Crystal is nit emo. she is just a person who likes to dress in dark cloths and make-up. nothing else. read, reveiw, enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Talk

Crystal

Everyone had gotten me something which I thought was impossible considering they just found out when my birthday was yesterday, they're working, eating, or sleeping. I had no idea how they did it but they did and that made me happy that they gave up some of their time to go out and get something for me. Emily and Sam got me a pair of DC shoes that were the main color was black and the secondary color was a bright green. Paul got me a black t-shirt with three wolves howling at the moon. Seth gave me a dream catcher except all the material was black. Leah gave me a pair of black skinny jeans with a swirl design from the side of the left leg down to the inside of the jeans. Quil and Clair got me a black fabric string necklace with a black heart shaped locket with a dark red rose on the front. Kim and Jared got me a pair a pure black feather ear rings with silver streaks that went down to my shoulder. Jacob gave me a wooden picture frame with little carvings on it. Everyone looked towards Embry. He walked up to me.

"I technically have to things but I count them as a pair and one present." He took out a choker necklace with black string and a grey wolf as the center piece of the necklace. "Here, turn around and I'll put it on for you." He said smiling. I turned around and held my hair up. He put the necklace around my neck and fastened the clip. It fit perfectly. I turned around and he pulled out a bracelet.

"It's a Quileute promise bracelet. Can I have your hand?" he asked quietly. I held out my hand. He put the bracelet on and then he said "I promise never to hurt you and to be there when you need help." He let go of my hand and smiled. After a minute people started talking again. Embry gave me a hug then went and talked to Sam for a sec, then he came back.

"Can you come with me? I need to tell you something." He said looking a little nervous

I followed him outside a little ways in to the forest. He turned around to look at me. He tried to say something but he never said anything finally he spoke.

"Have you heard any of the Quileute legends?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask Embry?"

"Well, there's a legend in our tribe that say we're descended from wolves and that some people of the tribe have a special gene that allows us to change into wolves."

"Ok, so why are you telling me this?" I asked. Why would someone bring a person into the wood to tell a random tale. Then it hit me. He was either her to kill me or, the legends were true. "The legends are true aren't they." I asked

"Yes, they are true. I know because I am one, and so are the rest of the guys back there. Leah's one two. There's something else though…"

"What else should I know besides that you can turn into a wolf."

"Us wolves have many abilities. One of which is called imprinting. It's when a wolf first sees someone, as soon as the wolf sees that person, their whole world begins to revolve around that person. It's love at first sight except stronger. The wolf finds their sole mate."

"But why in the world would you-" It hit me

By the look on my face I'm guessing he knew I knew but he said it anyway. "I imprinted on you Crystal."

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you're a wolf."

He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'll be right back."

He walked behind a nearby tree. I heard a ripping sound. After I heard that sound a giant grey wolf came from behind the tree. The wolf had spots on his back and a dark grey muzzle. The wolf eyes looked like…Embry's.

"Are you Embry?" I asked cautiously. It nodded it's head. I turned around and started walking to the house. But I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Embry following me as a human.

"Why didn't you tell me Embry! I trusted you!"

"I was going to tell you that night but you had to go to the hospital." He said

That's when it clicked. I remembered everything that night. Embry had saved me. He had saved me from a vampire trying to suck my blood. All the memories came rushing back. My head began to hurt so much that it made me scream in pain. I felt my body hit the floor and I heard feet coming up behind me. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Embry

I saw her fall onto the ground floor. She began to twitch and then she started to scream in pain. What was happening to her? I picked her up in my arms and ran back to the house. I opened the door and Crystal was still screaming. Everyone came rushing into the hallway.

"What the heck did you do to her!" I heard Paul yell. Emily came up to me with Sam right behind her.

"Embry, what happened?" Emily asked as she looked over Crystals twitching, screaming, unconscious body.

"I told her in the forest like Sam told me to, she asked me to prove that I was a wolf so I phased. When I phased back she started yelling at me about why I hadn't told her about the imprint sooner. I told her I was going to tell her the night she went to the hospital but she went to the hospital."

"Embry, you remember what the doctor said right?"

"Yeah, the nurse said that she lost her memory do to trauma."

"I talked to a doctor and he told me almost the same thing. The only difference is that he told me about a major side effect.

"What side effect?"

"The doctor told me that if something causes her memory to come back in a jolt it can cause he a lot of mental pain. Even more if she was under mental stress." I saw Kim suddenly freeze and Sam could feel it. He turned around to face Kim.

"What is it Kim?" Sam asked

"She told me about how she was remembering some bad memories when she lived back in Colorado. It was making her really sad. I guess she was under a lot of mental stress."

We all looked back towards Crystal. "Yes, yes that would be a lot of mental stress"

**ok, so how did you like this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, chapter 9 her we come, once again i forgot to say that i do not own twilight and all tha stuff sooo, read, reiveiw, enjoy**

Chapter 9: The Recovery

Embry

We took Crystal up to her room and laid her down on her bed. She wouldn't stop screaming.

"Let's call Carlisle to see if he can do anything." Sam said. Jacob went off some were and called the Cullen's.

When he came back he said "Carlisle is on his way, Edward's coming to."

"Why is Edward coming?" Sam asked.

"He overheard Carlisle's discussion and thought that he might be able to pinpoint the problem in her mind."

When Carlisle and Edward arrived me and Sam took them upstairs into her room. She was still screaming. Carlisle took her vital signs

"She's perfectly fine, Edward why don't you take a look at what she's thinking."

After a moment Edward spoke "She feels betrayed by the one loves yet she also feels protected. She doesn't know what she feels for this person. She keeps replaying the a memory over and over again and every time she replays she leans closer to a feeling but then she remembers what happened the last time she was in a relationship and that brings her grief. The grief is making her scream. She wants to be comforted by the one person she truly trusts." His eyes flicked towards me and I knew who he was referring to. After a quick discussion everyone left the room except me. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She began to hyper ventilate so I took her hand. She began to slowly calm down. She was sweating like crazy. I got a cold wet rag and began to wipe her face and take off her make-up.

She stopped screaming and was beginning to breath normally when she opened her eyes. Her eye's looked beautiful. No matter what she was feeling her eyes seemed to hold a look of pride, and they had a right to be. She had been through so much and she just took it all without complaint. She never asked for help and she held strong when people were around her and she was upset. She had been through so much and she never had any help, nor did she ask for it. She looked into my eyes and I realized I was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Embry, what happened?" she croaked

"You had a mental break down, sort of. You can ask Dr. Cullen if you want to know more." I began to walk out the door but she grabbed my hand.

"Embry, don't leave me, please. Or at least take me with you."

"I'll take you with me, everyone probably wants to know how you're doing." I picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs into the living room where everyone was waiting in silence. When everyone saw us. They rushed over to see us. I set Crystal down and she answered the questions that she could. After a while me and Crystal went to the beach to get away from all the questions.

"Embry, I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For being there for me when I broke down. No one would have done that for me in Colorado except by brother."

"You don't have to thank me, it's my job to help my imprint when she's in trouble."

"I also want to thank you for saving me. On that night so long ago."

"One, it wasn't so long ago, two, it's our duties to protect the reservation from leeches, three it's my job to protect you."

"There's something I need to ask. I don't remember what happened after I passed out, how did I survive and why did I heal so fast?"

"Werewolves have superfast healing, sometimes what we can do is put our blood into someone's wounds and then those wounds heal faster. It's hard to do. There's the possibility of changing the person or it could kill them. Imprints have a special connection so it would be impossible for me to kill you with my blood. If it was anyone else's blood if would have been a definite chance you would have died."

"Embry… I don't know what to say, I mean I am so happy that I'm still alive, but I'm even more happy that is was you who saved me."

"Crystal, ever since the day I met you when you were trapped under the log I have loved you."

"I've loved you ever since then, maybe before I've been draw to this place ever since the beginning 2006 but I never found the time to come. And ever since then I've been colder than normal until I met you."

"That's strange, I phased at the beginning of 2006, that's strange. I guess we really are connected." I said a little surprised.

"Embry, what does this mean for us?"

"Well the packs going to have a bonfire. Just one of those ones that we mess around at, so, I guess I can ask you something."

"What are you going to ask?" she said getting closer to me

"Would you like to come with me to the bonfire as my date?" I asked a little nervous

Crystal

_"Would you like to come with me to the bonfire as my date?"_

Oh my god, he was actually asking me out. I reach up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I would love to go on a date with you." I said

He looked shocked. Maybe it was because I kissed him or maybe it was because I said yes. Or maybe it was both. Either way we started to lean into each other. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. When I kissed him on the cheek it felt right, not awkward like I thought it would. Everything we did it just felt right. If I truly thought about it I didn't care if he was there listening to me scream or giving me blood to survive. He did those things because he loved me. Everything we did, we had done it together as people in love, not friends. I didn't care if he was a werewolf and he didn't care if I was Goth. All we cared about was what we felt for each other.

"I love you, Crystal." He said softly. When he said those three words at that moment they were full of love and compassion and we kept leaning closer together. That's when it hit me. Embry loved me and I loved him back. I was in love with Embry Call.

"I love you to, Embry." I said as softly and emotionally as he had. We got closer and closer until our lips touched. It was soft and passionate at first but it felt like the second to last piece of the puzzle was in place. The world was beginning to fall into place. The kiss became a little more ruff and our mouths opened. The kiss lasted from seconds to minutes, all I knew was that I loved Embry and he loved me back. We walked hand in hand back to the house to enjoy the rest of the party.

**this is almost the end so please reveiw.**


	10. Chapter 10

**this is my shortest chapter. this is the intro to my sequil, Lost Ivy, wich is now up! yay! read, enjoy, and reveiw this story. i do not own twilight.**

Chapter 10: The End

Crystal

Over the first year of our relationship we were inseparable. On our one year anniversary, which was also my birthday, he proposed to me. A year after that we had our wedding. When we came back, we found out that I was pregnant. Four years after she was born…we put her up for adoption.


End file.
